starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Serra
'Service Record' Education #Paraiso Streli District Secondary School (2384 - 2388) #S.I.C.O.N. Military Academy, O.C.S. (Lieutenant) (2390) Military #S.I.C.O.N. Military Academy; Officer-Cadet (2390) #67th Psi-Ops Detachment,'' AFC-BC117 "Audie Murphy"'' .'' (2390) #50th Psi-Ops Detachment, '' AFC-BC153 "George Meade". ''(2390-2391) #12th Psi-Ops Detachment, ''AFC-FG096 "William Black". ''(2391) #73rd Psi-Ops Detachment, ''AFC-TC452 "Robert E. Lee". (2391) #127th Psi-Ops Detachment, Fleet Battlestation Ticonderoga. (2391-2392) #21st Psi-Ops Detachment, AFC-BC374 "Erwin Rommel". (2392) #88th Psi-Ops Detachment, AFC-BC295 "Osmond Ingram". ''(2392-2393) #67th Psi-Ops Detachment, ''AFC-BC117 "Audie Murphy". Achieved rank of Captain (2393) #93rd Psi-Ops Detachment, AFC-TC276 "Teddy Roosevelt". (2393) #67th Psi-Ops Detachment, AFC-BC117 "Audie Murphy". Achieved Rank of Major (2393) #99th Psi-Ops Detachment, AFC-DN859 "George S. Patton". (2393) #67th Psi-Ops Detachment, AFC-BC117 "Audie Murphy". ''(2393) #67th Psi-Ops Detachment, ''AFC-BC117 "Audie Murphy". Achieved Rank of Colonel (2393) Early Life Matthew Ferdinand Serra was born to Hector Serra and Adele Wernher, his high-school sweet-heart in a hospital in Arizona. Adele was a Psychic, though it was never detailed to Matthew if she had ever enlisted in Federal service. During the time that Adele and Hector had been together (from birth to age two), neither of them had enlisted, or had any plans of doing so. Conversely, Hector frequently worked two, even three jobs in order to sustain their family. After a year of being together, Adele had begun to cheat on Hector with various men, and eventually they had gotten into an argument. As a result of these arguments, Hector left their relationship. Matthew wouldn't find out until age twenty-four, but shortly after, Adele gave birth to Elshellin Casto, his only sibiling (step-sister). Matthew was taken with his father after he and Adele parted, finally meeting Nina Wineland (later Nina Serra). He grew up in Strelitzia, and lived a normal life for the most part. He had an average amount of friends, and held average grades. Neither of his parents were psychic, but young Matthew still idolized the Psychics for their work and superhero-esque image he had fabricated for them. He frequently watched the Federation propaganda commericals regarding military psychics, and he was often asking himself if he would be psychic one day. He was pampered by his parents, who were discharged after his father empregnated his mother. Nina was a mobile-infantry medic, while his father was a mobile-infantry sergeant. Matthew was a quick, yet nimble child, often playing cops and robbers, or catch the bug with his childhood friends. Still, he always had wanted to join the Mobile Infantry, and grew up as a charismatic individual. At the age of thirteen, he began to feel weird things, as he described it. He could see what they were saying, and what they wanted to say. He could differentiate between the two with little to no difficulty, though he couldn't control it. Often enough, he would randomly begin listening in to the people around him, reading their mind and thoughts. It began to scare him, because he had no control like the psychics on TV did. He would be sitting all by his lonesome self, and then he would begin to read the thoughts of a friend, or a complete stranger. His mind acted without consent, and it did not help his raging hormones. He ended up becoming a loner, casting away his charismatic shell from before. He couldn't afford to be active in many places. He forged on through his middle school with rather exceptional grades, though. He entered highschool with a bit more control of his powers than before. He was still frightened and skittish, though. It didn't come as a surprise to him that he was psychic because he knew the symptoms. He knew that his mother was psychic, and he expected that he himself would become psychic. What scared him, though, was the fact that he had no control over his powers. He was finding out things that he didn't want to know, and he was too scared to tell anyone in the chance that he would be found as a psychic. One time during his sophmore year, he began to subconsciously plant emotions of love within one woman that he found particulary attractive. The woman later came to him, forcing herself upon him. By the time he had realized that he was the cause of the issue, it was too late. They mated like rabbits that night, and Matthew empregnated the girl, Melanie. Because of that incident, he began to find ways to block out the power within him. He settled with wearing earbuds, and bulky gaming headphones on his ears to help block the voices in his head out. He became reclusive and skittish because of this. It helped for a bit, and he could finally concentrate on harnessing the power that he was gifted. He began to frequently find targets to read their minds, usually starting with small animals, like ferrets. After a while, he moved on to babies, and toddlers. By the time he graduated highschool, he could read humans to a certain extent. Pre-Military Life After he graduated with an H.E.D. of 9.4, he began to aimlessly wander around the city. He often would fall asleep in alleyways, contemplating his future. He would befriend homeless civillians. Drop outs from boot-camp, accused murders, plain old bums, etc... He found his home among them, and wandered the city at night with them. One day, he was confronted by two men. They donned large black trench coats, and wore mafia-like hats. One of them pointed a weapon at him, the intent to shoot clear. Matthew thought of fighting back, and that he could fumble with their minds to help him live. Strangely enough, Matthew didn't do anything to stop them. He could have done something, but he didn't. He offered no resistence, and was promptly kidnapped. He was stuffed into a vehicle with a blindfold, and driven off to an unknown warehouse. After two hours of driving, his blindfold was removed, and he was strapped to a chair. The man was identified as Melanie's father, and his intentions were to hold Matthew for ransom because of what he did to his daughter. He knew Melanie's father was over-protective Matthew sighed, and submitted. When his parents didn't see him return home that morning, they began to worry. They contacted the Military Police of the city, and they launched an investigation. Surprisingly, Matthew had good treatment as a hostage of Melanie's father. He frequently fed him, on Matthew's request simply because the girl still cared for him. Matthew refused to speak up at all, claiming "I still don't understand." The man succumbed to his hostage's will for the sake of his daughter, and it would become his ultimate downfall. Breakout Two weeks after his kidnapping, Matthew saw an interesting shadow. Two shadows, to be exact. It wasn't the first two that he had saw when he was captured, but one of them had a smaller, more petite figure. He had been a daze because he was kept up three nights straight by her father. The MP surprisingly hadn't found him yet, and they were hidden in a warehouse that no one ever visited. He scooted the chair closer to the door, and began to spy on their conversation. His suspscions were right: Melanie and her father were fighting in regards to Matthew. It ended with Melanie storming into the main warehouse complex, and her father following with a lead pipe. Melanie promptly untied Matthew's hands, and took his right arm. At the same time, her now insane father had the pipe raised above his head, ready to strike his daughter down. He thought he would just watch, and do nothing. But, he moved in the spur of the moment, pushing Melanie aside. He himself took the blow to his head, and he fell to the floor, bleeding profusely. The man raised the pipe again to finish the job, when a frantic scream came out to Matthew. Then, the moment came for Matthew to make use of his powers. He hadn't used them in three years, but the situation called for it. He weakly looked up to the man, flipping his headphones off. In that instant, his psychic "switch" he developed flipped on, and he began to implant feelings of fear, and guilt in the man. Melanie's father stopped at that instant, holding the pipe above Matthew's skull, ready to strike him down once more. Then, the Military Police unit busted through the door, pointing their weapons at the blood-crazed man. Matthew lost the majority of his memory after that incident, mainly for the past two years. Enlistment When he was taken to a federal hospital in the capital city of Strelitzia, he was met with a Military Police Private that stayed with him throughout the entire Ordeal. He was a kind stranger that Matthew had no idea who he was, and he showed an overflow of sympathy and genuine kindness towards Matthew. During the time, Matthew drilled him about the federation. He asked simple questions, such as what the benefits of citizenship were, how he could enlist, and where. He had forgotten this information from his head injury, though he still had a vague remeberence of the town. As soon as he was discharged, he went to the recruitment center Psychic testing When he arrived with nothing to his name except his clothes, a roll of bandages on his head, and his backpack, he was shocked at the overflow of joyed civillians enlisting. The line would take a few hours to move through, so he quietly waited. He dug out his music player, listening to it quietly as he waddled through the slow line. While in the line, he tried to remember things. A lot of things. What happened, when did he graduate, his scores, and many other things. The main thing he remembered from the incident was the name of the kind MP Private, Elroy. After four hours of waiting, he finally was sworn in to the federation as a trooper, and was sent to his psychic testing. When there, he easily passed the test without a wave of a finger. The guessing of the card was simple childs play for him. He was marked as psychic and shipped off to sanctuary Time in Sanctuary During his stay in sanctuary, he kept on trying to remember the things he couldn't. He was drilled by the Officers in numerous subjects, from psychic control to War-traitor studies. At night, he would concentrate on trying to remember things from catalysts that he had in his bag. These mainly were pictures he always held with him, and stray sheets of paper. After a long while of training, he graduated on July 28th, 2390 at the rank of Lieutenant. Military Career AFC-BC117 "Audie Murphy" Matthew's first post was the 67th Psi-Ops Detachment in the Sixth Fleet, in the capital ship of Thomas B. Hargreves. He was under the command of Major Alan Breckenridge, who later became his mentor and closest friend he will most likely ever encounter through his service in the Federation. In the beginning, he was rather unorthodox and incompetent as an Intelligence Officer, but continued to grow in both Psychic ability and competence as an Officer. However, this term was short-lived as he soon was transferred to various vessels and stations over the next two years. Other Stations Lieutenant Matthew Serra was stationed on a total of five vessels and one space station over a two-year period, until his return to the Audie Murphy in 2393. He often stated that the only vessel that seemed to show him any sort of excitement was the Audie, and he did primarily desk work during his stations over those two years. Return to the Audie & Promotion After those two long, dull years, Matthew finally returned to the Audie Murphy under Major Breckenridge's command once more. The most monumental event of his career as a Lieutenant occurred during this term on the Audie, where the 67th Intelligence Detachment attempted to convict Captain Harley Johnson for murder, which eventually ended up in failure. During this time, Matthew's relationship with Admiral Hargreves changed into the standard relationship of every intelligence and an Admiral: Mistrust. After a while of stagnantion aboard the Audie, Matthew was promoted to the rank of Captain, and given the position of the executive of the 67th Psi-Ops Detachment, and was tranferred to the 93rd soon after for a short period. When Matthew had returned from the 93rd, Carl Jenkins had promoted him to Major, making Alan a Lieutenant Colonel and promoting him to the over-seer of the 67th. As a result, Matthew had become the Commanding Officer of the 67th. Shortly after this promotion, Alan had died on under mysterious circumstances in a Paraiso Streli bar, only his charred body being left (denoting at him dying to save Matthew). Once that had been finalized, Lieutenant Colonel Jeffery Breckenridge had personally requested to be the new overseer for the 67th. Matthew rarely sees Jeffery around, only when something important is about to occur. Strelitzian Riots The next major event in Matthew's career as an Intelligence Major was the Strelitzian riots, which as of now have continued to be mysterious in origin, as well as various wild claims of the Intelligence Officers of the 67th be brought to justice. Regardless, Matthew had personally requested to quell said riots along with the help of various S.I.C.O.N operatives. Finally given his request, Matthew employed his Captain to operate as a field operative to help round up and stamp out separtist cells inhabiting Paraiso Streli and its surrounding hinterlands. Eventually, Matthew managed to piece together that Alan had not died, but in fact was leading those riots, along with controlling an Arachnid horde via the Hive mind. What's more, it was found that Specialist Tali Asghar was controlling Alan through his fragile mental stability (as a result of his various hive mind connections). After tracking down them both, and various sets of skirmishes, the 112th had finally tracked Alan and Tali down to a colonial planet of Molonr. To catch them both, Matthew and Jeffery (now a Colonel and a General, respectively) devised a simple plan: go down to Molonr, where there were riots that had begun to ensue, and lure Alan and Tali to take action. Once that occurred, they would take them both into custody and end these strings of riots. However, they did not expect the hordes of bug meteor showers that had bypassed the planetary blockade somehow (allegedly through a slip of duty in the navigators). Jeffery was killed by Tali in the confusion, and Alan had established an Arachnid hive in the Capital. So, Matthew decided to help assist with the invasion of Molonr, in order to retake the planet from the Arachnids. After revealing the intentions of Alan and the desires of the Federation to capture and run tests on him, he ventured down to the planet with the 112th. Eventually, Matthew confronted the new Alan Breckenridge down on the planet, and after a rather brutal brawl between eachother, Salem ended Alan's life, and disorientated the horde. Matthew had decided shortly after his death how futile it would have been to keep Alan alive. Operation Whiteout/Blackout & Death After the affair with Alan, and a short encounter with precursors to the human race, things were rather slow aboard the Audie Murphy. Matthew still went on with daily life, the 'curse' of being a psychic still carried on his shoulders. He became more and more distant to Charlotte as time went by, and he hated himself for it; he felt like he was a horrible lover, and an even worse friend and commander. He wanted some way to redeem himself, anything- . . . After some time, he began to notice unicard access logs outside of the normal routine for the Decomissioned Marauder barracks. After ensuring that it was a usual thing, Matthew decided to confront whoever the mysterious trespasser was. Lo and behold, the four-month missing James Stiles sat neatly in the room with a female private, as if he was expecting Serra to come along. After a rather brief, and violent encounter, Serra leaves with some knowledge of the situation around him, and how swiftly it'll begin to spiral out of control. At this point, Matthew couldn't bear to look at Charlotte any longer. So, he didn't. When the time came for him to drop onto Hyutic with Stiles, he simply dropped off his ring and a small, short note coldly describing how he'll probably never come back from this. Even if he did survive, Matthew wasn't expecting to be able to simply go back to the Audie, and he didn't want to. So, when the troopers left, he and Stiles went on their own way, headed to the Eden Research Facility. Once they had taken it, the Zero Garrison - that is, Hauser's own men - began to breach the facility. Stiles and Serra held off as long as they could, but the Infantry prioritized Fleet assets over them. Stiles took a heavy shock-stick blow to the gut, almost killing him, and Serra set off his own time-bomb . . . by ingesting a vial of precursor-manufactured substance that amplified psychic potential. As his mind expanded with time, it broke limits thought impossible by the Federation. After they finally captured Hauser, and killed Lynx by his hands, Matthew seemed to go insane as he was presented a chance to redeem himself. After much fighting, he decided that his death was appropriate atonement for everything he had done, things that could only go unsaid. He left his parting messages for Charlotte, and took control of the Hive-Mind on Hyutic, destroying it and his mind in the process. Notable Items *Silver zippo lighter engraved with the words "Alan J. Breckenridge" on it. *Silver ring with a sapphire engraved in it. *Alan J. Breckenridge's Crusher Cap. (a few faint spots of blood are on the front) *Alan J. Breckenridge's Unicard (returned to Sanctuary) *A Hickory pipe (assumed to be Jeffery's) Awards * Mobile Infantry Service Medal * Citizenship Ribbon * Purple Heart (3 Bronze***) * Federal Defense Medal * Operation Babel 67th Psi-Ops Citation * Operation Luminious 67th Psi-Ops Citation Trivia *Matthew is a rather light drinker, prefering Wine over most drinks. Whenever stressed, he'll drink Whiskey and Brandy, never touching Vodka or Gin. *Matthew still has some issues controlling his powers, keeping himself distanced from most people because of this. *If someone prys at him with a personal question, he will give them lies. *Matthew can be extremely manipulative when the situation calls for it, and diplomatic and fair when it isn't necessary to be cold or manipulative. Category:Characters Serra